Together
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: It's the third day for Abby and Connor in the Cretaceous, and the reality of their situation is beginning to dawn on them.


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: This started off as a fluffy fic to give me a break from the longer angsty fic I'm writing.... but it turned angsty *rolls eyes* Enjoy anyway :)**

* * *

"Abby, wait up!" Connor was trying very hard to keep up with Abby, his leg still sore to walk on. At least she listened and slowed down a little, but she wasn't waiting for him. He sensed she actually needed some time on her own, but knew that just wasn't safe. They'd also been snapping at each other all day, neither agreeing on where they should try looking next.

Night was approaching, Connor could feel the chill in the air. They had to start thinking about finding a place to sleep again. This would be their third night here, and deep down he knew all their searching was pointless. Rescue was their only hope now, and that could take months, years even. They had to start working out a proper plan if they were going to survive long enough to be rescued.

"Abby, it's getting dark. We should think about where we're going to sleep." He called. She stopped but didn't turn around.

"OK, Connor. Just give me a minute." She said. Her voice seemed strained. Was she crying? He was right about her needing some time on her own then. She'd been so strong these last couple of days, it was only a matter of time before she cracked. He'd cried last night, waiting until after she'd fallen asleep before letting his tears flow.

"I think I saw a cave about 100 yards back. I'll go and check it out." He called. A cave would be so much more comfortable to sleep in than up a tree again. As he approached the place where he'd seen the opening, he also noticed a slight clearing around it. Maybe this would be an opportunity for him to tackle the subject of setting up a "base camp" and putting together a plan of action. He heard footsteps behind him, and a quick check told him it was Abby. "We could even try and light a campfire if you like." He said, turning towards her.

"Whatever, Connor. It doesn't matter what we do." Abby's eyes turned to the ground.

Connor snapped. "OK Abby, out with it! I've been treading on eggshells around you all day. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You have to even ask!" she wasn't even trying to hide her tears now.

"Stupid question!, stupid Connor! Don't mind me. Of course I know what's wrong, I'm just trying to get you to talk to me! I'm sorry I tried." He stomped off into the cave, hoping he wasn't about to get covered in cobwebs.

"Conn, I'm sorry." Abby was right behind him. "You're right, we need to talk and face up to a few facts." She stroked his shoulder, making him turn round to face her. "I heard you crying last night. I wanted to let you know I was awake if you needed a hug, but then I realised you'd waited until I was asleep, probably for a good reason. So I lay there and … I'll stop now."

"It's OK. I did need a few moments to myself last night, probably for the same reason you did today." Connor said. He squeezed her hand briefly. "Come on, how hard can it be to get a campfire going?"

The answer was, much more difficult than either had realised it would be. But, at least they had something to focus on that wasn't how impossible their situation was. Connor had spent what felt like hours rotating a stick between the palms of his hands inside a small hole and not even the hint of a spark. He let Abby try, whilst he went off in search of something that resembled flint. When he returned with a couple of hard rocks he thought might work, she had not had any more success than he had.

Connor struck the rocks together several times as hard as he could.

"I think I saw a spark, Conn! Keep doing it!" Abby called. Connor came over to the small pile of dried grass, and after a few more strikes, it was smoking slightly. Abby softly blew on it and a tiny orange glow appeared. A grin spread across her face. "A few more, Conn! Once this grass takes hold we can add some twigs and gradually build it up."

Some minutes later, a small fire was burning, and both were pretty pleased with themselves. It provided some warmth and light in the darkness that was now closing around them. Connor sat crossed legged and smiled.

"We could toast marshmallows and sing campfire songs!" he laughed.

"I'll pass on the singing thanks." Abby said, sitting herself next to him. Then, there was an awkward silence. Both knew what needed to be said, but admitting they should give up searching for an anomaly was like admitting defeat.

Connor cleared his throat. "Abby. I think we need to come up with a plan for what we do next." She nodded at him. "Any suggestions?"

"We have to think about living, I suppose." She said. The words stuck in her throat. "We have to rely on the others coming to find us, and that could take…" she didn't want to finish the sentence. Forever was the word she had in her head.

"I agree. We need to organise ourselves, make sure we're actually alive when they do find us. First things first, we set ourselves up a base where we can store our things, have a proper place to sleep each night and maybe even a few home like luxuries."

"Here seems as good a place as any, don't you think?" Abby said.

"Yeah, assuming we're not right in the path of a raptor's morning hunt or something! In the morning, we need to have a proper look around, find a source of water."

Connor felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. At least Abby had been thinking the same way he had. He was now actually looking forward to the challenge of organising their new home. He had so many ideas having seen a number of movies with a 'castaway' scenario. He gabbled on and on about making tools and other things, Abby just listening to him and smiling.

It was soon pitch dark, and Abby decided she would go to bed. "Do I get to pick which side of the cave is mine?" she giggled.

Connor rolled his eyes. "I suppose so!" he laughed. "I'll be there in a minute." He watched her disappear inside and gave a sigh. For a moment, his thoughts turned to Danny. Where was he tonight? Connor counted himself very lucky in comparison, at least he had Abby. He was certain he could face pretty much anything if Abby was there. He strolled into the cave, and Abby was setting up the rucksacks as pillows. He noted that she had placed them side by side and not at opposite sides.

"Looks cosy." He said.

"It'll be nice to be able to stretch out properly." Abby said. She sat down and took off her jacket, wrapping it around her rucksack to provide more padding to her pillow. She then lay down on her side, facing out of the cave. Connor followed suit, unsure what the etiquette should be. They'd slept top to toe the previous two nights. If he lay with his back to her, would she think he was blocking her out? If he slept facing her would she say that was too intimate? He opted for laying on his back. "Night, Abby." He whispered.

"Night, Conn." She whispered back.

Both attempted to sleep. Connor watched the glow from the fire outside dance around the walls of the cave, trying desperately not to think about being so close to Abby. Abby was restless too, her mind was turning over a thought that needed to be discussed. If she didn't say it now, then tomorrow could be too late. "Connor?"

"Abby?"

"There's something else we should talk about."

"Oh?" Connor thought they had already covered most things.

"We're going to face a lot of danger out here, and there may come a time when one of us is badly injured or being attacked. If it comes to me being in a life threatening situation, you're to save yourself and leave me behind."

"NO!" Connor sat up. "There is no way I would just leave you to die."

"But you have to. There's no point in both of us dying."

Connor slid his arm around her waist. "No. Would you leave me behind?"

Abby sighed. "No, I wouldn't. I'd stay with you."

"We're in this together, Abby. We stay together. That's the only way we'll get through this, and if something happened to you I wouldn't want to carry on anyway." He settled himself back down to sleep, but this time with no hesitation about which way to face. He tucked himself behind Abby, his arm still around her waist. He waited for her to push him away, but she didn't. In fact, if anything, she pushed herself into him further.

"Together sounds good." She whispered, her voice sounded shaky. Connor knew she was crying again. He used his free hand to softly stroke her cheek.

Abby turned herself over so that she was facing him. Connor was a little taken aback by just how close she was, the warmth of her breath felt good on his neck. "Abby?" he questioned.

"Will you hold me, Connor? I just need to be held." She buried her face into Connor's chest and began to cry hard. Connor wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair and pulling her into him. He fought back his own tears, he couldn't lose it now. Abby was falling apart and needed him to be the strong one. He gently kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her tight.

Abby lifted her head and tried to speak, but words wouldn't come. She looked into Connor's eyes, the flickering light from the fire outside dancing in them. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, and then the tip of her nose, and then without even thinking, her lips. He placed both his hands on her face and kissed her lips again, this time lingering. He needed this, and hadn't realised just how much until this moment. He suddenly pulled away, a fear striking him that maybe he'd crossed a line that he shouldn't have.

Abby's lips were on his, returning his kiss with the same force, the same need. Connor responded, letting out a soft moan as Abby's hands touched his chest. The kiss said more than either had said in the last few months, and soon it felt like nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them, limbs entwined and mouths mashing together. Clothes were discarded and the only moment of hesitation was Connor's. He looked Abby in the eyes and questioned "Are you sure about this?". She nodded, and guided him to her.

They fitted together like two halves making a whole. Soft cries punctuated the silence of the cretaceous night. Two people sealing a promise to stay together by becoming as one.

Abby fell asleep in Connor's arms, whilst Connor lay wide awake. Something major had happened today and he was trying to get his head around it. This was the start of a new chapter for them, and tomorrow they would be setting up their home and planning a life together. He closed his eyes, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long day.


End file.
